Maximum Ride : the side you never knew
by xxmadlovexx
Summary: actually...NEED 2 GUYS  pref. with crush.  other people added so choosing as soon as you fill out the profile requirements isnt necessary.Just pm me who if you do wait to choose once everyone is posted.
1. Chapter 2

SO,i have decided who the characters will be in the story! :D..took foreve,i i must say,i had to drop some people cause 11 was too here you go:

FLOCK

-Reese :leader

-Ari :2nd in command

-Kay

-Kalli

-Kay

-Maserot

-Ash

-Neko

p.s-sorry i never wrote my own character's profile so here it is!:

NAME: Reese

AGE: 15

APPEARANCE: short,dark brown spiky hair,emerald green eyes,5' 6'',curvy,dimples,long eyelashes

BIRTHDAY:Oct. 13,1995

BIO:was abandoned as a child by parenst and left on the side of the found her and took her back to the school where she was wxpieremented on hundreds of times until she escaped and began her own flock.

LIKES:music(rock),food,napping,boys,plain,cooking,night(time)

DISLIKES:ignorant/loud people,girly-girls,whores,(the)school,nail-biters

SEXUALITY:straight

WING DESCRIPTION:chocolate brown with white tips; 15' 0''

SPECIES:indian-american,avian

PERSONALITY:blunt,strict,quiet,irritable,impatient,clumsy,eager,obvious,emotional,nervous,aggresive,brave,genuine,friendly,friendly

CRUSH:T(o)B(e)A(nnounced)

OTHER:has anger issues,always wears patterned shirt,best friends with Ari

ROLE IN FLOCK:leader


	2. Zeh Storvy begins!

**_READ THIS IMPORTANT!_**

**Yes this silentdimension again... xxmadlovexx is having some personal trouble so I was asked to write this chapter, No I will not write this series... though I will do an occasional chapter if the author asks me to.**

**HEY IMMORTALWINGS2.5 I HAVE A GIRL CHARACTER NAMED ARCHER! YAYS THE NAME IS SPREADING FOR GIRLS! HIGH FIVE! why you no reviews no more?**

**Anyway I will answer questions...**

**She meant to put Jay, but put Kay instead**

**I don't know if she's drawing pictures, I haven't asked her, well because of personal reasons :P**

**I hope to get your characters right, if I don't you can virtually kick my butt**

**You guys are lucky... xxmadlovexx wasn't gonna write this I had to convince her to :P**

**anyway here it is...**

**Neither I or love own Maximum Ride.  
**

**Wow... you guys have some cool characters... where were you when I was doing _my _OC story... luvs u Raven at midnight... she's my buddy XD**

**

* * *

**

**Reese POV**

My senses were on hyper alert, I don't even remember the School capturing us, it's like on second we're flying the next we're in a room made of steel with no door, or windows, I could feel my heart beating faster as I scanned for a way out. I looked at Ariella to see if she had found away out, but no... she was staring out into space, "ARI WE NEED TO GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!" I shreiked and she jumped taking her earphones off and blushing.

"There is no way out Reese only they can get us in and out," Maserot said from the other side of the room. Oh excuse me I forgot my manners, but you know it's kinda just that I'M IN THE DAMN HELL HOLE I'VE BEEN RUNNING AWAY FROM FOR YEARS! So this is my Flock, me... I'm the leader, uh what do you need to know, my name is Reese, I'm 15, I hate things that are... girly, and... I have wings.

Yes you heard right, wings, apparently these little bastards we call Whitecoats, think it's fun to take innocent children and mix n' match 'em to see what comes out. And when those children try to escape from that _torture_, they send Erasers, men who turn into wolves, Robots, Franken-steins, what ever they can get their grubby little mitts on to come capture and or kill us.

" Come on Reezy you gotta calm down," Ari sighed, "Yes calm down, why don't we all calm down, while the Whitecoats research more ways to _torture _us," Neko snarled, "But Maserot is correct in saying that there is no way to escape so there is no use in getting "riled" up," Kalli replied peeking up from her book which was from God knows where.

"Meelt I'm about to Meeeelt, I can't say I like you... but," Ari sang, my eyes narrowed, ready to kill my best friend... check... ready to tear off someone's head... check... just _waiting _for a Whitecoat or Eraser to come in so I could _KILL it... _check. Enough anger, let me introduce you to my make shift family, or my Flock, Ariella, long dark hair wide hazel eyes, and always wears purple earphones and super hyper, doesn't mind dresses and pink, and my best friend (somehow), but ready to kick ass yes, she's 15.

Kalli, the logical one, to an extent, always has her nose in a book, can also beat you up with a book, and is practically sisters with Neko, I think they met around 5, the perfect "Eraser" but the school failed to realize this... idiots, though no trace of wolf in her. She has long dark hair that shines with blue highlights, wears silver glasses and has dark blue eyes, and is 15.

Ah, Neko, the spitfire, and she has what I like to call diarrhea of the mouth, and is very sarcastic, and somewhat evil, and can get you to go along with her plans, usually involving blackmail, force, and lies, she has a killer nerve blow (Poor Ashton). Hates anything frilly/girly/pink which makes Ariella a constant target for her, but despite thoughs traits you have to love her because it's impossible not to... unless she's the one kicking your ass. She has black hair streaked with red, amber eyes, she has black cat ears and a tail, but does not liked to be called "Kitty" (Ah poor Ariella).

Jay another girl who is not to be screwed with, because she'll probably bite you and or use her ability to make you go crazy, she lies constantly, expert breaker-and-enterer, but completely lovable, she has mousy brown hair that is thickly layered, and violet eyes, that somehow "twinkled" with a mischevious "I know something you don't know" look, we believe her to be around 13.

Maserot... the guy is kinda scary when you first meet him, even after a while he can still make you uncomfortable, he's kinda cold, and unreceptive, more straight forward, and radiates mysteriousness, he wears a black surgeons outfit and mask, which freaks all of us out since Whitecoats and doctors are like the same species. Anways he always keeps a staff that has knife on when end and a shoky ball on the other that the Whitecoats took away, and crimson hair that sweeps backward, and as far as I can see a generally handsome face, he's 16.

Kay, she's quiet, and generally uncomfortable around any guy except her brother, and I don't think that Maserot counts, she is usually in her room playing guitar... well when we had a house, she gambles, plays video games, and argues with her brother... constantly, ah sibling love, she has brown hair with red highlights and red eyes, and sometimes wears glasses but usually has contacts probably 14.

Ashton, the complete opposite of his twin sister, he's out going, talkative, he can't really sit still and do nothing, but you gotta love him, and he's protective of his sister, he has blond hair, and gray-ish blue eyes, and his ear was pierced three times, and I swear I've seen a tat on him... anyway he's 14.

So that's my Flock you f*** with them you f*** with me, and I suggest you do not do that.

"Uh does anyone else see the little holes opening?" Jay asked, jumping to her feet, I scanned around, sure enough little holes were opening all around the room, "Oh God," I said leaping up. But it was too late bright pink gas began to pour out, it was hard to ignore the shrieks of my Flock. since my body instantly wouldn't move and my eye lids grew heavy.

**Ariella POV**

I woke up and tried to wipe my eyes only to find that they were strapped down, I turned my head to the side, Erasers everywhere, but the others had obviously been drugged more heavily than me, considering I was the only one awake, I was always underestimated.

Okay, I non chalantly opened my mouth, and screamed as hi and as girly as I possibly could, causing the Eraser carrying my tray, to jump, I swivelled all of my body weight to the right and the Eraser lost grip on me. I quickly swung my legs up so that they were touching my hands the motion causing tears to form in my eyes and causing my arm straps to loosen enough to slide through.

The Erasers leaped at me, I swung my arm in a quick arch, catching an Eraser in the neck as he sputtered, I kneed him in the gut, rolling away so that I could move to the next one, unfortunautly not fast enough so that the Eraser didn't grab me by my neck and haul me in the air. I kicked and punched wildly but it just made me look like those pathetic girls in those movies.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I cried but the Eraser just jiggled me in his hands, he was playing with me, I struggled even more but that just caused the Eraser to smirk and run a claw down my leg as he began to morph, if only I could get my feet on that wall... oops too late. The Eraser hurled me and I had the misfortune of landing on Neko, the girl's eyes opened, and I leaped off of her, whirling toward the Eraser.

Suddenly a stream of flames whooshed into him catching his mangy fur on fire... and I thought my scream was girly. She had shifted into a cat and slipped out and was now transforming back into a girl. The Eraser was wailing and rolling on the ground while the others stood in terror/shock, sirens were wailing and there was no doubt back up was coming.

Neko rolled up her sleeves and smiled evilly flames dancing around her clenched fists, I was shaking the others and they got out using various abilities, except for Reese we all had to pull her out. We were all a little dazed, and I ached all over, "Um... guys let's find a window or something," Reese said, she turned to look at Neko who was having to much fun burning Erasers alive, while I tried not to puke over the smell of burning fur.

Ashton twitched to the side for a second, "Uh guys judging by the air flow I think there's a thin wall behind us, we could probably break through, though Erasers would be heavily guarding it," he said, Reese was already spinning on her heels taking off in that direction, the others on her tail. I walked forward kinda staggering, WAS ANYONE ELSE DISTURBED BY THE SMELL OF BURNING FLESH?

I ran after them, the baggy jumpsuit I was wearing causing me to trip and trail behind the others, fire was beginning to burn the metal sides causing the temperature to rise. The screeches of animals and humans were overwhelming and I was ready to throw up by the time I caught up with the others, Maserot knocked down the door with one powerful roundhouse kick.

One by one we leaped out, heading toward the forest but of course a whole crap load of flying robot things were flying after us, "Split up! two by two!" Reese yelled, she and Jay shot through one side, Kalli and Neko through the other, the twins took straight ahead, and Maserot and I were staying low to the ground, as we all flew into the forest.

I tried not to squeal everytime I almost ran into a tree but it was nearly impossible, and I didn't want Maserot to be annoyed with me especially since he didn't have his stick of death.

Oh and the robot things were shooting at us, and gaining fast with like rocket feet? I tried to focus on nothing else but the trees in front of me and the steady sound of my wings beating rhythmically, a laser bolt tore my shoe off burning my foot and I cried out, my wings whacked into a tree causing me to instinctively pull them in... fail.

Whack, wham, fubble, blam, crash, I tumbled forward through the dirt slamming into everyone of nature's "beauties" until I finally collided with a huge oak, dammit.

I rolled underneath some shrubs and watched the hoard of robots whir past me, but to my surprise I heard whispering, I peeked over to look at where the sound was coming from. It was Reese being restrained by an Eraser, I crawled over to help her but stopped when I heard it's voice... "Do you understand? You were made from her... her mission is your mission... you are released," he hissed, Reese clenched her fist but allowed the Eraser to put her down.

He spread his leathery wings and took to the air, pressing a button on his belt and all the robots flocked after him... "You can come out now Ari," Reese said quietly.

* * *

**Yeah and this is where it ends... I wrote this so when xxmadlovexx actually writes a chapter the writing style will be different and the charcters might be... which is why I only used Reese and Ari POV's so you wouldn't get to confused.**

**Any questions PM silentdimension xxmadlovexx doesn't check her inbox, so just go to her profile and find me under favorite authors... thanks for reading and review please :)  
**


End file.
